ReDo UnDo
by The Psychotic Cherry Blossom
Summary: Sakura is on the brink of death after rescuing her friends. When she sees a strange purple light she wakes up to find herself twelve again. Now she has a chance to change things. This story was given to me by a good freind. First five chaps.are hers.
1. Prologue

Summary: Sakura is on the brink of death after rescuing her friends. When she sees a strange purple light she wakes up to find herself twelve again. Now she has a chance to re-do a few things, and un-do some mistakes┘

Disclaimer: I don▓t own any of the characters in Naruto..

-  
Prolouge "Lady Hokage we can't hold them off any longer" an ANBU called from the roof covered in blood. Konoha and Sound had been fighting since early last week. Tsunade jumped out of the office and onto the rooftop. 'Where are you Sakura' she silently asked herself.

"Tsunade-Sama where's Sakura? We have another sqad of ANBU down, and I'm almost out of chakra" Shizune yelled to her master."I don't know where she is Shizune. I too am almost out of chakra.Sakura is o-"

She couldn't finish what she was saying because a green explosion interupted her. Tsunade was almost in horror for she knew that jutsu.

On the other side of town Sakura was in fact the one who caused the explosion."Sakura-Chan what the hell are you doing?" Naruto, and Hinata asked together.

"When we were little you always had to protect me. Now I'm holding my weight. GO you two and defeat Orochimaru!" She said with a hint of sadness in her tone. She was badly injured and on the brink of death. Naruto knew the jutsu she was using and was concerned. "Sakura-Chan please don't! We need you."

The jutsu Sakura was using was one her and Tsunade only knew. You focus all your chakra around your body and release it causing an explosion. Tsunade once told Naruto that Sakura was to only use it three times a day at the most, or she would die.

"Naruto I told you to go! I can take care of them. Don't worry" She said with a fake smile. "Be safe Sakura-Chan" they said as they ran off. Sakura went back to fighting trying to give them time to get there without being attacked.

When Naruto and Hinata got to where Orochimaru was they were engaged in battle. Hinata using her amazing eyes to seal off their chakra and Naruto controling the foxes chakra let it slip out little by little when he needed it.

Everyone else in Konoha were either dead or struggling to stay alive. Sakura's childhood friend Ino had perished at the hands of Kabuto, and countless others were in the same state.

"I-I must do it. Its the only way to be sure the village is safe!" Sakura yelled performing a series of hand signals.

"Sakura you CAN'T use that jutsu!!You know what will happen" Inner Sakura yelled inside her mind attempting to stop her.

'If I use it then only I will die. If I don't then many helpless people will' She mentaly yelled silencing her other spirit.

Quickly she started to use the jutsu Tsunade taught her, but this time she doubled the amount of chakra. She waited until all the sound nin were creeping up on her before making the explosion.

"NOW" she yelled as the green chakra went crashing into the enemies.. Every sound nin was wiped out around town due to her jutsu.

"Sakura!!"Naruto yelled running towards where she was. Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, and the others that were still alive followed.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. She had made quite a crater, and flattened out the nearby land. Suddenly she saw a purple light appear around her and slowly felt herself go unconcious.. 


	2. Realization

Chapter One: Realization "Sakura! Sakura wake up!" Sakura's mother called from downstairs. "Ugh, where am I" she asked her self as she got out of the bed. She nearly jumped when she saw she was merely twelve years old.

'WHAT. I thought I died!!What happened' Sakura frantically asked herself trying to remember what happened yesterday.

'Well me and the other Inners saw you were about to die, so we sent you back in time. You are now twelve, and today is the day of the chunin exams.' her other self explained...Sakura thought about it for a minute before realizing she now has a chance to stop Sasuke from leaving..

When she got up she saw she still had long pink hair, and didn't like it. She took out a kunai, and chopped it just above her shoulders. When she went to her closet she found the red dress she used to wear and decided to go for the other outfit. A black zip up tank top similar to the one from her medic uniform, and a pari of shorts with a piece of cloth that hung from the back..

As she walked out of the house she pumped chakra into her feet and went into a dash. When she stopped, and began walking she was at the place where team Seven met the sand siblings for the first time. "Whoa Sakura-Chan what the hell did you do to you hair?" Naruto asked coming up behind her. "Oh, hey Naruto-Kun. I decided having it long may get in the way..

Sakura watched as the events happened: Konohamaru runs into Kankuro, he picks him up, and the fight begins. "Put him down puppet boy" Sakura yelled causing everyone to turn to her."What are you gonna do about it pinky?" he asked smirking. Sakura smiled, gathered chakra into her fist and ran towards him. When his face met her green fist he went flying back letting go of the boy in the process.

"You bitch!" he yelled coming at Sakura. After doing a few hand signs a poof of smoke took her place which left the boy confused..

Sakura slowly came out of the fence behind him watching as he tried to find her. Once again she gathered chakra in her fist and with a single hit he was out. All of a sudden Temari appeared and ran to her brother."Don't worry I didn't hurt him bad" Sakura explained."I simply hit his chakra points and caused him to faint. He'll wake up in about ten minutes."

Sasuke watched the entire fight from the tree above. He was planning on throwing a rock or two at Kankuro, but Sakura stepped in and took care of it.'I wonder where she learned gen-jutsu like that. I got to ask her sometime, because it may came in handy' he silently noted.

After the three met up they walked into the building and came ot what everyone thought was the room."You know you two can stop being idiots and release the gen-jutsu you put on this floor. The room we all need to be in is on the next floor" Sakura said stepping in front of the crowd. Two boys appeared and the classroom numbers changed back to what they actually were.

Every one starred at Sakura wondering how she knew it was a trick. All Sakura did was smile and keep walking.

When they were about to enter the room they were stopped by Team Gai. "You must be Sakura! Please be my girlfriend!!" Lee called out trying to court her. "Uhmm, how about not" Sakura said walking away to leave Lee with Naruto, and Sasuke. Naruto was ready to beat up Lee for confronting his Sakura-Chan like that. Sasuke too was some what mad but didn't understand why.

As the other two went into the room where Sakura was they walked up to their teammate and rested a hnad on her shoulders. With Naruto on the right, and Sasuke on the left. Soon after the rest of the rookies met in the back of the room. "Jeez you two! Are you claiming her or something" Kiba asked to the two who had still had her between them.

"Sasuke-Kuuun" Ino sreamed running towards him and hugging him from behind."What are you doing with ugly over here" Ino asked pointing at Sakura."Don't call her that Ino" Sasuke said shaking her off and moving over to his team.Ino was shocked."Sakura I can promise you won't win this" Ino yelled. "Look Ino, I have no intent to have a fight over some one. Plus I would rather be training. Maybe you should try it sometime too" she said sticking her tounge out. All the rookies started laughing and even Sasuke laughed lightly.

While they were talking a senbon was thrown at Sakura's head but she dodged it, and caught everyones attention. Suddenly Kin came from above and threw a kick at her, but Sakura dodged it. Sakura did some hand signs before disappearing into thin air, and popping out the floor to deliver a kick into Kins chin. She flew back across the room, and Sakura 'poofed' back next to Sasuke, and Naruto while everyone tried to understand what just happened. 


	3. Let it begin

Chapter Two: Let it Begin Everyone watched as Sakura flexed her hands after beating Kin. "Wow Sakura-Chan! You're so powerful." Naruto yelled over to her. Sakura simply smiled, and walked over to Ino. Sasuke was somewhat angry that Naruto said that to her, but he didn't know why.

"Alright brats take a seat" a man yelled in the front. Following orders everyone sat in a seat. Sakura sat next to Gaara, Naruto sat next to Hinata, and Sasuke sat next to some grass nin. The man explained how the test worked and then it began. People using their abilities to 'cheat'. Sakura knew that the test was to see how you could gather information, and not really about the answers on paper.

Sakura didn't need to cheat to get the answers, but decided to help out Sasuke, and Naruto. In her mind she performed hand signs and looked up at the two. They were struggling to get solve the problems, and getting mad. Sakura used a jutsu Tsunade and her made based on the Mangenkyo (sp?) that allowed her to take over the two's minds. (hehe I made this up) When the jutsu hit Sakura made sure it looked like nothing happened. Inner Sakura was released and took over Sakura's body while she was gone.

In their minds

Sasuke and Naruto were in a blue world standing there looking at Sakura

"Sakura what's going on??" yelled Naruto. Who was beyond confused. Sasuke looked around at the blue world in shock.

"Listen to me you two. I am using a jutsu that lets me enter your minds. I am going to fill in the answers for you, but you must stay quiet, or it may break" Sakura explained.

The two nodded and watched as she controled both bodies at once. 'Where did she learn to do this. it's almost like what he can do' Sasuke silently asked himself.

"Wow Sasuke, you sure did underestimate her"

"Who the hell are you??" Sasuke yelled in his mind.

"I'm you stupid. I'm your Inner self. I haven't been around because you never needed me. Anyway I'm going to go and hang out with Sakura's Inner self in her body"

"Wait. What? You're going over to Sakura's body?"

"Yeah. Since Sakura is controling both of your bodies, her Inner self gets to control her body. She's so lucky. I wish I could control the body for once"

And with that the other voice left leaving Sasuke and Naruto to watch Sakura finish up."Ok, I'm done" she said as she released the jutsu. From there everything went perfectly. None of the other genin or even Ibiki himself saw them use the justu. Sasuke and Naruto looked down at their papers to see what she had wrote.

When it came time for the final question Naruto said his little speech, and just like that they had passed. Every one took time to get into their teams before listening to Anko.

As they were walking out of the classroom Sakura felt a hand on each of her shoulders."Hey Sakura. uhmm thank you for what you did in there." Sasuke said looking right at her. "Yeah Sakura-Chan that was amazing! I mean the way you took over our bodies like that and went in our minds. You're amazing!" Naruto yelled hugging her. Sakura was suprised by this but couldn't exactly move.

"Get off her dobe!" Sasuke yelled prying Naruto off the pink haired girl. Naruto smirked before replying. "Aw whats wrong Teme? Jealous that I can hug her." Sasuke let out an angry sigh, before turning his head to hide a slight pink color on his face.

As they walked up to the forrest of death Sakura stared at it remembering everything that had taken place in it the first time. 'This time I'm going to be sure that snake freak Orochimaru doesn't curse Sasuke' she silently yelled balling her fist.

"Wow forehead I can't believe you actually passed!" Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto turned around to see Ino running up to them. "So did you have to cheat off Sasuke-kun, or what ugly" Ino asked smirking. Sakura sent her a death glare and Ino sent one back. "No pig I have a thing called a brain so I got the answers!" Sakura yelled.

By now Chouji and Shikiamaru had caught up with Ino, and along with Sasuke and Naruto were watching the two fight. "You know you two are troublesome." Shikamaru said letting a sigh escape along with it. "So Sasuke-kun how much did ugly pay you to let her copy off you" Ino asked the raven haired boy.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Stop Ino. It's getting annoying. Her name isn't 'ugly' it's Sakura. And also, she helped me on the test" with that him and Sakura walked back over to Naruto leaving Ino once again in pure shock... 


	4. The Forest of Change

**Chapter Three: Forrest of Change**

"Listen up brats" yelled a dark purple haired woman to get the attention of all the genin."My name's Anko,and I'll be running the second exam. In this test you will be given either an Earth or a Heaven scroll" She said holding up to scrolls: One black with a white seal, and one white with a black seal. "You will have three days to get your hands on both scrolls. I don't care how you do it, but try not to die! Right now you will be recieving paperwork to fill out. Your test begins in twenty minutes!" the woman as other shinobi went around handing out paperwork.

'Wow only three days? If I remember right last time we got five. I wonder why its so short.' Sakura asked herself silently.

**"Remember Sakura. Timetraveling messes up some things. It's normal that many things won't be the same, so just go with it"** Her inner self told her.

"Sakura why don't you go and get our scroll." Sasuke suggested filling out the form."Oh, ok"She said walking off to to small hut near gate one."Sasuke-kuun!" yelled Ino as she once again hugged him from behind."What did Ugly over there do to you to make you be on her side?" She asked still attached to him. He shook her off and after a set of silence ansered the blonde's question.

"For one thing _stop_ calling her 'ugly'. She has a name, and should be called by it. Two, she didn't do a thing. Unlike you and the other girls she _isn't_ a fan-girl. Maybe you should try training like Sakura suggested. It would probly help" Sasuke said in a somewhat angered tone. When Sasuke finished Shikamaru, and Chouji were standing by Ino listening to the raven-haired boy talk.

"Don't worry Ino. Sakura has nothing on you. I mean look at her: wide forehead, weird-ass pink hair, **and** she has no curves" Chouji eagerly said to Ino while munching on a bag of chips. Sasuke heard the entire thing and jumped towards the 'big boned' boy landing a punch into his face. "Don't you _ever _say anything like that about Sakura ever again. It's just a load of bull shit and you know it. Sakura is beautiful, and has a smaller forehead than Ino" Sasuke said in a 'You're-pissing-me'off' tone.

Sakura was on her way back with the scroll when she saw and heard what Ino had said. By the time Sasuke told Chouji off Sakura was standing right behind Sasuke listening, and taking it all in. When he finished it was dead silent. That is until Sakura dropped her scroll, which caused everyone to look at her. She was wearing a shocked, yet embarresed face along with a brush of pink. Kiba and the rest of his team had popped in as Sasuke started his rant, and caught the whole thing,Now along with every one else they were starring at either Sasuke, or Sakura who now both had a deep crimson tint on their faces.

Kiba wolf whistled and smirked. "So Sasuke. Got something you wanna share with the rest of the class or is this supposed to be a 'secret' crush."

Sasuke took another look at Sakura, and turned a deeper shade of red. Naruto was amoung the Rookie Nine who were watching the event unfold. "WOO! Go Teme! Say it already cuz you know that you want to" Naruto Yelled above the crowd.

"S-Sh-Shut u-up Do-Dobe!" Sasuke stuttered but managed to yell making his face even darker. Sakura was as dark as Sasuke, and tried to walk over to Naruto to punch him, but ended up fainting right onto Sasuke.

Kiba smirked at how Sasuke was stuttering, and Sakura fainted. "Wow! Is it 'National Act Like Hinata Day' or something" Kiba asked to everyone."No offense Hinata" he said still smirking.

--

When it came time for the exam to start all the teams took to a gate and got ready. A buzzing noise was heard and in a flash the gates opened, and every team darted in.

Sakura looked around and took in the enviroment.

'Just like last time' She told herself as they came along a place to use for shelter.

"I'll go get food, and firewood" Sakura told the two."Wait Sakura-Chan. You can't just walk around in the open!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura smiled before doing a few hand signs."Stupid I'm not gonna walk around.I'm going to teleport"

Before the two had time to answer they saw cherry blossoms start to circle around their female teamate and with a red flash she was gone. Leaving the petals in a circle.

"Whoa! How did she do that Teme!?" Naruto asked running towards the flowers. "I-I don't know Dobe, but I wan ther to teach me. That can come in handy"

An hour or two past while Sakura was gone. Sasuke, and Naruto were somewhat worried,but decided to shrug it off. "So Teme, DO you like Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked with a wide smirk. Sasuke looked at him for a few moments before letting out a sigh and begining to walk off.

"I guess I have to go find Sakura. It seems she got caught, so we-" Sasuke began to say to his teammate, but was cut off by the Sakura blossoms that were once again forming a blizzard. Sakura appeared in the middle of them, and smiled. She was carrying a puch made of leaves that had fish, fruits, and wood in it.

"Now what about me getting caught?" Sakura said walking over to the boys. "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled attacking her into a hug. "N-Nartuo I can't breathe," Immediatly Naruto got off her a little embaressed. Sakura was quite beat up. Her face had scratches all over it and her left arm was nearly broken.

"Sakura, what happened? Are you ok?" Sasuke asked walking up to her. "Well I ran into some grass nins and they had something I wanted so." She cut herself off pulling out an Earth scroll."I took it by force." She finished pulling out a heaven scroll. Sasuke and Naruto were both in utter shock.'S-She got the scroll.' Sasuke silently told himself.

"As for my wounds I'll heal myself up" She said causing the two go look at her in disbelief. "Sakura, you do know that medical jutsu takes years to perfect. I doubt you can do it without hurting yourself even more" Sasuke said to her.

"Oh yeah? Watch." and with that the mint glow took over her right hand and she began to pump chakra into her arm healing the bone. In a matter in minutes her arm was fine, and all the scratches were gone. Sasuke stared at her in awe."How did you do that Sakura-Chan?" Naruto yelled more than questioned. Sakura smiled and walked off to get the food ready.


	5. The Battle That Was Never Seen

**Chapter Four: The Battle That Was Never Seen**

"Byakugan!" Hinata yelled as her pearl eyes became whiter and blood vessels puffed.

"N-no. I-I see n-no one u-up ahead" She managed to say looking ahead into the piercing darkness of the forestt.

Kiba and Shino perked up to hear what their teammate had to say. "Ok, lets move forward and we can make camp up ahead" Kiba said standing up and brushing off the dirt.

When they were all standing they jumped off of the branch they were on and headed deeper into the forrest.

When they stoppped they found a small clearing, and Hinata and Akamaru made a shelter.

Shino had his bugs find food, while Kiba made a fire.

Slowly they settled down and began to think of a plan to get a scroll.

--

"Hey guys. Food's ready!" Sakura yelled to Sasuke, and Naruto who were setting up camp.

Naruto's stomach growled causing Sakura and Sasuke to sweatdrop. Slowly the two walked over to the fire Sakura had made, and sat down. Each took a stick whick had a fish or two on it, and began eating.

"Wow Sakura-Chan. Once again you're amazing. One, You're a beautiful flower, Two, You can enter peoples minds easilily, Three, You're an awsome fighter and Four, You're an awsome cook!" Yelled Naruto as he bit another piece of fish off and began to chew.

Sasuke glared at Naruto before going back to his meal. 'Tsk. Takes a Dobe to suck up like that. But I have to admit, he is right. She's amazing! I mean she-' Sasuke began to silently say, but cut himself off. 'W-What am I talking about. Sakura is nothing but a fan-girl. Sure she knows some gen-jutsu, but that's it.' He told himself.

**"You know you're lying" **his Inner self told him.

"Ugh, you again. What the hell do you want" He asked himself with a hint of annoyance creeping into his tone.

**"I don't want anything Sasuke. I'm just here to help you."**

"Help me with what?"

**"Your feelings stupid.'**

"I do not need help with me feelings. I know how I feel, and that's that."

His Inner self let out a sigh before replying.** "Just how Sakura's Inner self is from her lack of confidence, and courage when she was young I am from your ignored feelings. The ones you told yourself you didn't have."**

Sasuke mentaly glared at his Inner self while he listened to what he had to say.

"Ugh Teme.? Are you ok?" Naruto asked snapping Sasuke back into reality.

Sasuke turned his head towards Sakura and Naruto who were watching him in wonder.

"Hn" was all he said before going back to his meal.

"Sooo Teme. You never answered my questioned I asked you when Sakura-Chan was gone. DO you??" Naruto asked munching on a piece of fruit Sakura had picked. "What did you ask him Naruto?" Sakura asked confused. "Well...I wanna know if Teme over there likes you." Naruto told her, which earned himself a glare from Sasuke on the other side of the fire.

"Hn. Naruto I was simply telling fatass to have some respect. And no. I don't like her. Emotions are for the weak.For-" Sasuke started but was cut off by Sakura.

"_For I am an **avenger.** A shinobi must** always **hide emotions."_ Sakura said in an annoyed tone mocking him.

Sasuke turned to face her. "Sakura, you truly are annoying. You have no idea how-" He started to say, but once again was cut off. _"You have **nooo** idea what solitude is. What its like to have your own older brother murder your entire clan, and you **never** will"_ She once again said, but even more annoyed.

"Sakura, how do you know that?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes. Sakura returned the gaze, but this time with no emotion in her face.

"Sasuke lets just say that I know a thing or two about the Akatsuki. Oh and at the rate you're going: always trying to be alone, and not wanting help. You'll never deafeat Itachi" Sakura replied.

In a flash Sasuke had Sakura pinned against a tree holding her neck in his hand. "You have no right to say that you annoying fan-girl. Go ahead and say it again. I dare you." He said coldly.

Sakura smirked at him before opening her mouth to reply. "You'll NeverDefeat Itachi**." **She said once again.

Sasuke thrust out a kunai, and got ready to stab her.

"Sakura-Chan watch out!" Naruto yelled as he watched in horror ready to hear a scream but never did.

In a sudden movement Sakura had kicked the tree behind her with a chakra infused foot shattering it. She jumped back as it began to collapse, and 'poofed' away.

Suddenly she reappeared next to Naruto while Sasuke tried to understand what had just happened.

"W-Whoa Sakura-Chan." Naruto said in awe. "That was some kick you threw."

Sasuke turened around and put the small weapon away, and began to walk off.

"Ey Teme, where are you going?." Naruto asked taking a step towards him.

"A walk dobe." Was his reply before he diappeared into the darkness.


	6. Don't leave us

**Like I said, the first five chapters were done by a good freind of mine so I don't take credit for them. From here on out is my writing and I hope you enjoy it.**

**PCB**

/.;./

Sasuke had been walking for about an hour now, and his mind hadn't been put to rest. His thoughts were whirling with Sakura's new abilities and what she had said.

'Is it true?' he asked himself. 'Will I never defeat Itachi without me freinds?'

His thoughts were cut short by a rustling behind him in a bush. He instantly drew a kunai as his instincts took over.

"Sasuke," he didn't miss the loss of his sufix. "It's just me. Put the kunai away." Sakura walked up to him.

He did as she said and put his weapon away.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry about what I said. I just don't want you to leave us," she looked him in the eye and he saw an insurmountable amount of pain. "I know something is going to happen during these exams, and I just don't want to loose you."

'Like last time' she mentally added. Yes, Sakura remembered that it hadn't just been Orochimaru attacking in her time, it had been Ororchimaru attacking in the body of the man she loved.

"Hn, it isn't like I need your help." He turned away from her pain filled eyes. Sasuke didn't know what caused her to feel that pain, but he couldn't take seeing it in the eyes of the most cheerful girl he had ever met. He would never admit it, but seeing her happy around him kept him sane. He heard a dry chuckle behind him and turned back.

Sakura was looking at the ground now.

"You're right; you don't need my help. You never did."

"Saku-"

"The invincible Uchiha, the avenger, no, you never needed my help." she looked up and her eyes were cold. Colder than he had ever seen. "I guess I'll always be that weak little fan-girl to you. I don't know why I thought I could change anything."

She turned away and started back to camp. A grip on her wrist stopped her. Sakura was whirled around and crashed into a hard warm chest.

"Sasu-

"Don't you ever say that!" he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't ever call yourself weak. I won't allow it. Sakura, you're the one thing that keeps Team 7 together. Don't you ever forget that." She hugged him back.

"I won't, just don't turn from us Sasuke. You'll always have freinds, and I know that we're weak substitutes, but we consider you family." His arms tightened around her.

"I know, I know."

They pulled back and looked at eachother. They stayed like that until Naruto stumbled into the clearing.

"Jeez you two, I've been looking everywhere for yo-"

A kunai whizzed by his head.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura's voice rang out, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?"

"Don't be an idiot, Naruto wears his kunai pouch on his left leg, not his right." Sasuke stood back and watched this.

"Kukukuku, so you figured it out did you?"

"Yeah, and I know who you are, Orochimaru."

"I guess I can shed this disguise," 'Naruto' said. His body shifted and morphed into that of a female grass nin.

"Na ah ah, thats not your real form Oro-teme," Sakuras eyes had changed from shining viridian, to dark forest emerald. She was ready to fight to the death.

"Boo hoo, you're no fun Sakura-chan."

"Oh, I assume that you read the Konoha files, I have some info that you don't know though."

"And what is that dear Sakura-chan?"

"What would be the fun in telling you outright Oro-teme? Not even your little lap dog Kabuto could dig this up."

"So you know about him do you?"

"And I know who you're after, but I won't let you take him so easily." she crouched into a battle position.

"We'll see little Sakura-chan." He started to preform his genjutsu that would lock them in fear.

"Sasuke close your eyes!" it was too late. Sasuke and Sakura had looked and seen their deaths. They fell to the ground trembling.

"Kukuku, it seems that your postering was all for nothing Sakura-chan," he hissed and walked toward them. Orochimaru got close and grabbed onto Sakuras hair and made her look him in the eyes. Her eyes held fear. "Poor little Sakura-chan can't do a thi-"

His breath was cut short.

Sasuke looked over to see Sakura aholding a Kunai in Orochimaru's chest.

"If you think death scares me, you have another thing coming Oro-teme." Her cat like eyes were back into green slits, a cocky smirk adorned her face as the snake-sannin coughed blood onto her face.

Orochimaru jumped back and away from her blade. He stood breathing heavily and clutchig his wound that had missed his heart by only milimeters.

"Oro-teme, prepare to die." she tossed her bloodied blade which he dodged. Quickly, she preformed several handsigns.

"Sakura Ryuu no jutsu!" she called out. Cherry blossoms eveloped her right and left hands. When they disappeared to katanas with dragon and cherry blossom appeared. One was black, and one was red.

With one smooth motion she charged.

The battle rang out. Sakura threw kicks along with her slashes of blades. Orochimaru was having trouble keeping up with the little girl. Sakura pulled a Kawarimi no jutsu and appeared behind him.

"You're getting slow Orochimaru." she kicked him in the back with a chakra infused kick. He landed in a tree fifty meters away. "If I had ever been that slow with Tsunade-shishou, I would have died."

A badly beaten Orochimaru pulled himself out of the hole that Sakura had created with his body.

"Y-you," he stammered. "trained with Tsuande-hime?"

"Yeah, just not in your time," she slowly walked forward and looked him in the eye. Sakura was aware that he would die soon and was too weak to attack her.

"What do you mean?" he squelched out as bliood erupted from his lips.

"I was sent back in time to stop you. In real life I'm an ANBU, and you succeded with taking over Sasuke's body. I couldn't have that, so I came back and stopped you. If this were the normal time line, you would have killed the Sandaime and eventually taken over the village hidden in the leaves. I guess I wasn't as weak as everyone thought I was." she smirked as Orochimaru drew some of his last breaths.

"Curse you," a snake flew out of his hand and bit Sakura on the neck. "With the time I have left, I curse you to walk alone with no freinds or family. I place a demon in your body, a bloodthirsty one and damn you to endure so much suffering." she sliced the snake away and punched him in the face one last time.

"Damn you to hell," she hissed at him.

"I'll see you there," he replied and drew his final breath.

Sakura stood up from her crouch in front of the now dead Sannin. She steadily walked to Sasuke.

"Kai," she whispered as she pushed her chakra into him. He broke out of his trance and pulled her int his arms.

"Sakura," he cried, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I stopped him."

"But you're bleeding," he ran his hand over the bite mark she had.

"I'm fine," she repeated. As much as she wanted to stay, she pulled away from his embrace and began to walk back to camp. Sasuke followed her.

Sakura's breathing became more and more labored as she walked; the pain in her neck increased ten-fold even though her training had already healed it.

When they reached Naruto, she finally keeled over. Sasuke caught her and held her off the ground. The last thing she heard was twin shouts of her name.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Okay people, there is the first chapter that I wrote on this story. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry that I killed Orochimaru but the basterd annoys me so I had to kill him. You'll find out more about this curse in later chapters.**

**Sasuke: Why don't you just tell them now?**

**PCB: Because that wouldn't make a very good story now would it?**

**Sasuke: You should still tell them now.**

**PCB: You know I could always make you Karin's and Itachi's bitch. Or I could bring back Oro-teme...**

**Sasuke: O.O**

**Oro-teme: Kukuku, that would be wonderful Crazy Blossom.**

**PCB: It's Psychotic Cherry Blossom, and Sakura would you do the honors?**

**Sakura: (punchs Oro-teme into next week) SHANNARO!!**

**PCB: Thank you Skaura.**

**Sakura: Anytime.**

**PCB: Now I don't own Naruto and most likely never will. And I don't mind you flaming this chapter cause I wrote it but if you flame the other five chapters that my freind wrote, I will flame your ass so bad that you won't be able to sit for a month. Reveiws are always nice though.**

**Laters**

**The Psychotic Cherry Blossom**


	7. Concept

She walked out of the blood stained trees. None of it hers, but all of it her fault. The sound nin came to attack konoha, but they didn't expect Konohas Killing Doll to be there.

The dead cherry blossom walked slowly with an odd grace the made the most dangerous men shrivel and shrink. The aura of blood lust radiated off of her.

Haruno Sakura, a.k.a. The Blood Lust Blossom.

Her motto? 'I'm a wind up toy in Barbie's world, but Barbie sucks so if you get too close, I'll rip your heart out.'

Yeah, she was dangerous. But she was dead. No life was held in her eyes, not since that day.

The day Itachi ripped the last of her sanity from her head.

The day she found out she wasn't a Haruno.

The day she found out the people claiming to be her parents had actually stolen her and never loved her.

The day her true past came undone.

She was an assasin, and she found out why she had always been such a bad girl in her parents eyes, why they beated her.

Now she was ready to kill him.

Uchiha Itachi...

**Yeah this is a concept so tell me if you like it or not and let me know.**


	8. Flash Backs and False Hopes

**Hey, this is the next chapter of ReDo UnDo. Hope you like it. I don't own Naruto or anything having to do with the manga, anime, or merchandise.**

_She was running..._

_Screams radiated through the air. Blood splattered her clothes and face as she ran. The Cat faced ANBU ran even faster as she used her flash step._

_Naruto, was all she thought about. Pain riveted through her back as she was impaled with kunai. She didn't think she would make it to where the future hokage was. Sasuke was here. _

_He was attacking and killing everyone she loved._

_No, thats not him. I know that isn't him. It's Oro-teme..._

_Sakura pushed herself faster. She fought and slashed through many nins as she fought her way to her best freind. She was struck on the back of the head and fell into the dirt. She looked up to see Shikamarus body holding protectivly onto Ino's mangled one. Both shinobi, no, both lovers were crying in death. _

_Sakura looked upon the sight with sorrow running through her veins. She knew they would never breath again._

_"Ino, Sh-Shikamaru," she put one hand out to touch them, but pulled it back. She stood up just as the sky let the rain fall. _

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" her shrill cry rang out. She hated them, she hated him!_

* * *

Sakura's mind went through all of the deaths of her freinds, comrades, and people while she was unconcious. Naruto and Sasuke were watching over her while she writhed in pain. Her mind was torturing her.

"Sasuke-teme, what do we do?" Naruto asked. His usually happy aura was tinged with sadness and concern for his friend.

"We can only wait for her to wake up dope. We have to protect her in the mean time." Naruto nodded and changed the wet cloth on her head. The two young boys waited and watched over their fallen comrade while she ran through all of the pain her mind supplied.

* * *

_Sakura got off the ground and ran faster toward her freinds. She could feel Naruto's and Hinata's chakra to the east, but she coudn't feel anyone elses. She ran and saw the mutilated bodies of her fallen comrades, everyone who had meant something to her._

_Kakashi-sensei, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shizune, Tonton, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, her mother and father, they hadn't even been ninja. Almost everyone she loved was dead, she would protect the ones she had left, but would have to kill one more._

_'No, I'll just have to kill his body. But in my mind, it's still him I'm killing.'_

_She forged on and ran into the one person she hated, and loved with that she had. Uchiha Sasuke, now the Ex-sannin, Orochimaru._

_"Hello Sakura-chan," his voice was wrong, his eyes were worse. This was the man she gave everything to get back, but she would have to kill him._

_"Hello Orochimaru," she stood as tall as her bruised and battered body would allow._

_"Aww, not happy to see your precious Sasuke-kun?"_

_"You're not Sasuke. You're a parasite that took over everything he was. Sasuke may have been cold and emotionless, but he would never attack his home willingly." _**(Actually thats a lie, read the manga to find out what I mean.)**

_"Kukuku, but he is attacking willingly. You're Sasuke-kun isn't completly gone. His sub-conciousness still lies within." Sakura gaped._

_"S-so there still a chance to save him?"_

_"No, I'm afraid not. My soul has intertwined with his. We are one now, like you and Inner-Sakura. It would result the same way. If you two were ripped apart, you both would die; the same is with me and Sasuke-kun."_

_"How did you know about Inner?" her head was down with her hair covering her eyes._

_"There a lot I know about you. I have enjoyed our time talking, but however I must go take out my old teammate Tsunade-hime." he chuckled._

_"No! I won't let you!" she charged but he disappeared. She felt a cold breath down her neck._

_"There no choice for you. I will enjoy taking you as my own while wearing your beloved's face," she felt a cold shiver through her spine and he disappeared. This time it was for good._

_She continued on her way to Naruto and Hinata's side. Her mind brought her through all of the painful events until when the inners transported her back in time._

* * *

**Yeah I know it's short onse again, but I needed to get the background down before I went forward with the story line.**

**Sasuke:You're lazy.**

**PCB:And you're an idiot who betrayed everyone for an anime Micheal Jackson. So, bite me Barbie.**

**Sakura:Sasuke for once in your life just shut the fuck up.**

**Sasuke:T.T**

**PCB, Sakura:(smirks)**

**Naruto: Read and Reaveiw people!**


	9. AN

**I'm sorry people but all stories except Double Trouble are on hiatus. I need to finish that one for a friend so don't worry about it being me running out of ideas, because I didn't. I'll update the others when I have finished the story for my friend. Please be patient with me.**

**PCB**


End file.
